


'Missing'

by Foundtonight



Series: Slowly adopting Keith [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foundtonight/pseuds/Foundtonight
Summary: Keith's jacket goes 'missing'. Keith freaks out.





	'Missing'

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting for a while, my panic attacks gave gotten worse, from once a fortnight to multipul timesca week. Oh and tye fact i want to kill myself

"Guys,"  
Keith is running up to them, sweat dripping down his face and panic clearly painted across his face.  
"Guys, have you seen my jacket"  
Everyone looked at him in concerned. Keith never showed an emotion unless it was anger, it was only occationally that he laughed, and even then it was incredibly awkward.

"No, sorry ki- Keith, where did you last see it?"  
Shiro asked worried, after he had given it to keith, he had hardly seen him without it on the castle. He looked pretty panicked.

"I was hot so i took it off to sleep!"  
Keith was hyperventilating.

"We'll look for it, and while we do wear mine"  
Lance said slipping off his hoodie, it was weird to give it to keith, but he felt guilty, and it was better than whatever was happening now.  
"Thank you Lance"  
Keith put his arms up to put them through the holes, as he did, everyone saw the red, white, and brown marks covering his arms, pulling the skin taut. Everyone looked in concern. Allura took note to ask shiro what they were later.

"Okay I'll go with keith to help him find his jacket,"  
"Us three will pair up too"

\----------------

The three paladins set off to 'find' Keith's missing jacket. Keith's jacket wasn't actually missing, Lance thought that it would be funny to take it while he was asleep, then wear it to dinner tonight. Boy was he wrong. How fid he do this? Well he was asked to go wake up keith for group training, he just took a little detour after his plan was thought up. He felt so bad for making keith this upset.

"So how are we going to do this?"  
Asked lance,  
"Just give it back?"  
"No Hunk, he'll ask where i found it!"  
"Just say you found it in the training room or something"  
"Fine"  
Lance grumbled.

When they found shiro and keith, keith was full on sobbing into Shiro.  
"What if i cant find it? What if it's gone forever?"  
Lance felt a sinking feeling in his chest. He didn't mean to cause any of this!

"I found your jacket"  
Keith looked up from where he was in Shiro's arms. He sraightened out suddenly and ran over, snatching up his jacket from Lance.  
"Thank you so much"  
Keith wiped at his face absently, then wiggled out of Lance's hoodie, and into his own hacket, yet again showing off his red, brown and white marks on his skin. 

"Where did you find it?"  
Lance was about to lie, but when he looked into Keith's violet eyes, he couldnt bring himself to.  
"I might have took it, but i was going to give it back later! Like just wear it to lunch then give it back to you, and -god, now im saying this it sounds so stupid! But hunk, Shiro and pidge are 25% of my impulse control respectively, so you can't really blame me, but you should because it was my decision, anyway what I'm saying is that I'm sory"

Keith blinked for a moment, glared, spat out a thanks then walked off.  
"Thank you for owning up to it Lance, but what you did was still wrong"  
"I know, I'm sorry"  
"I forgive you, and Keith will too"

\--------------

Later that evening, Allura decided to ask Shiro about Keith's arms,  
"What are the marks on Keith's arms?"  
Shiro looked confused for a second, then that look morphed into recognision, then sadness.  
"Those marks are self-inflicted, some people do it when they feel sad."  
The princess looked appalled,  
"What do you mean they're self-inflicted?"  
"He did it to himself"  
"Why?"

Shiro then explained mental illnesses to the princess, putting characteristics to the paladins to make it easier to understand.

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt re-read this because im tired, but tell me if i made a mistake.
> 
> Any story suggestions? Feel free to tell me!


End file.
